


(Past) Midnight Snack

by Willow_River



Series: Shenanigans [7]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	(Past) Midnight Snack

Ashe wouldn’t normally be awake so early in the morning, but, you know, things tend to happen when you pick up a really good book.

She set the book down and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, catching a glimpse of the oven clock as she did so. “Gods, 3:57. Maybe I should start setting alarms for myself when I read.”

There was a rattling at the window. Ashe was instantly alert. A wooden spoon was the most readily available weapon, and it was held in front of her as Ashe carefully crept to the window to inspect the situation.

Suddenly, up popped the head of Markus. Ashe gave a strangled cry of surprise while the blonde tapped on the window a few times, mouthing the words “unlock, please.”

Ashe gave him one of her classic “what the hell are you doing?” looks, before shrugging her shoulders and obliging him. Three seconds later, he was tumbling through the window and over the sink to land in a heap on the floor.

“Good morning, Aesling,” he grinned, rubbing his now slightly bruised tailbone.

“It’s 4am, Markus. What the hell are you doing?”

“Well, I really had this craving for ice cream, but I’m all out at home, and the stores are all closed. You always have a spare tub or two in your freezer, right?” Without waiting for an answer, Markus waltzed over to the freezer and began rooting through it for the frozen confection.

“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am for ice cream?” Ashe all but shouted. She probably could have gone a few notches louder except that she didn’t want to wake her neighbours and deal with the drama of a noise complaint.

Markus glanced up at the girl, a tub of peanut butter fudge ice cream in his hands. “I do. Wanna share?”


End file.
